Professor viper one shot
by Dawn of the werewolf
Summary: this is a professor viper one shot LEMON! R&R please and thank you viper and oc dont like then dont read! thank you and fyi viper is oc


Yugioh Gx: professor viper lemon.

I was on the island of duel acdemy and i was a student in my last year i was a senoir and in a serect reltionship with a professor. Not just any professor professor thelonious viper, and he is a visting professor but we always find a to se each other and tonight is that night. I was walking thourgh the forest to the serect lab. I was in a black claok to obscure the out fit i had on. It was a caltic school uniform and i had on black heels. I walked into the place were i knew he was. i walked up behind him. he was watching a duel in his boxers the i noticed it wasn't a duel it was of me in my room and i was masterbauting to the sound of his voice, the i noticed his grunts and his moans. he was masterbauting to me. I walked in fornt of my and removed my cloak.

"Raven, god your gorgues in that. " he said and pulled his hand off his member.

"theo, you have been very bad." i said and got down on my knees. i licked the head of his thick mem ber he maoned. i licked it more and more till i saw the snarl

"DON'T JUST LICK IT LIKE A FUCKING BABY!" he shoved into my mouth i gagaed on it. I began to make the noisies he loved to hear. he moaned and raced a hand thourgh my black hair and his grey never left my emearlde ones. he maoned as i bobbed up and down on his member and i raced my hand up to his chest and my other hand was around his balls and he was maoning so loud i thought the whole island could hear us i son got my answer when he came into my mouth, he relased with a high maon and sat back in the chair.

"your turn my little catholic school girl. " he said as he threw me onto the air materess. he laid on top of me and ripped open my shirt and all the buttons were popped off. he smiled at my undergarment. it was a black bra, i couldnt wait till he saw under the skirt.

"oh god, baby." he siad and turned my over i smiled he unclasped it and slide off he straps and pulled me up and laid my agianst his chest he raced his hands up and carrssed them. he moaned as i felt him get harder, i grinned agianst his hips. he bit my neck , i smiled and turned around and kissed he kissed back and slide his tounge into my mouth. i maoned adn pulled him closer, he maoned and carssed my hips with his hand. i arched into hm his hand raced up my skirt i know by the smile he got he felt the silk.

"Silk panties, kinky, Raven." he said and unzipped it and pulled it down and took off my heels. i laid there partically naked infornt of him. he smiled and kissed me i kissed bak he kissed down my neck chest and my stomach he pulled off my underwaer and looked at my entrance with a predtory look. he smiled and pulled my hip to his mouth and liced it. i moaned and he licked and sucked it. i moaned and placed my hand in the back of his head my pale hand agianst his black hair looked like fresh snow hell my whole body looked like snow agianst his black skin his full lips always engulfed my lips, he had such a getnleness in his massive form. he tursted his tounge into me he began to tounge fuck me. I maoned and arched into him i felt my climax coming soon. he pulled away after i came. he smiled at me.

"you taste great love on hop up here." he siad and pulled off his boxers. i starled his hips. he gguided it into my and thursted into mr i grabbed around his neck and rolled my hips with his he maoned right along with me. We thursted into each other till we came he moaned and arched into me. i did the same to him he licked my chest and rolled my over and asked me"ready for anal sex?"

"yes theo, FUCK ME TILL I DROP!" i maoned at him he glady compalled to that and lubed him up and slide into my ass, i screamed at first to get used to him he rocked me back slowly i maoned as i got used to him h went faster he even laid on my back i fel ontot the bed h grabb3dmy hips and thursted into me. i moaned as wildly as a beast in heat he fingered my clit till i was dripping with sweat and he came into my ass three times over it rand down my ass and my thighs he smiled at his work i collpased onto the bed he laid on top of me for a bit and rolled off and pulled me up to his chest i laid on him i carssed his peeks h smiled and whispered to me incase THAT thing was listening.

"i love you raven and that was amazing." he said and kissed my forehead. i smiled and said

"i love you too. god i love anal with you." i said he lauhed his thoarty laugh, he smiled as sleep over took us both hell i didnt even know both of us were being watched by a shadowy figure int he lad. who had seen our love session and came to it over and over agian.

END


End file.
